


光渴求part.3

by moyu0427



Category: MitsuKuri
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyu0427/pseuds/moyu0427





	光渴求part.3

光渴求part.3

传达到了吗。

看着他可爱的表情，大概是传达到了吧？  
-我对于「遇见你」的欣喜。  
男教师满意的牵起唇线，如此这般想道。

俱利伽罗一副毫不在意的模样瞥开了目光，还是恢复到了那副冷淡的样子。可正是这个动作，却让教师更加直接的直视他的侧颜。  
那往日冰冷的脸上，在此时泛起了浅浅的红。  
……就像是从边缘开始逐渐融化的雪。

教师理了理领口，径自跨步走到了讲台前。  
他将文件放到讲桌上，转身在板槽内拿起黑板擦，抬眼便看见了黑板上画着的爱心伞。  
兴许是联想了些什么，他忍不住微笑，停顿了片刻才依依不舍的用黑板擦缓缓擦去。

然后，他拿起一支白色的粉笔，黑板那方才画着爱心的地方还有浅浅的痕，他便在那之上大笔一挥，写下了自己的名字。  
「烛台切光忠。」

“同学们，今天开始我就是你们的班主任了。新的学期要好好努力，在学业上也要帅气完成哦。”他眯起眼眸，迅速扫视了讲台下的孩子们(在他脑内是这么称呼的)，嗯，果然还是比较在意那孩子。

他缓了缓神，才继续说道。  
“我是烛台切光忠，你们的英文教师。当然，作为班主任，你们如果对于学校有什么疑惑也都可以询问我。同学们之间要互帮互助。”

……最后一排某位褐色肌肤的孩子，你说“切。”的口形太明显了。  
烛台切扶了扶额头，觉得这家伙可能很难管。  
没准是个坏孩子...？不良？不对，不像。

他考虑了半晌，才补充道。  
“如果不好意思和同学开口，直接来联系我也是可以的。我的社交账号有在班级联络群。”

大俱利伽罗总觉得这句话是对着他说的。  
独自一人就没问题的我，是不会、不会求助你的……！俱利伽罗果断的看了回去。  
说是“看”，其实用“瞪”更为贴切。

这孩子，我是想援助你啊！这是特殊待遇！

其实烛台切老师的账号是只开单向好友的，除非是认识了许多年或者彼此很熟悉，不然他不会开双向。  
原因很显而易见，单从外貌来说...他还是有点自信的。对于自己感兴趣的人不在少数。  
所以如果不开单向，社交账号的好友列表会炸掉。boom！的那种。

俱利是难得的待遇，第一天见面就加了双向好友的。而且还是光忠主动。

他突然有些懊悔，是不是太主动了把人吓着了。  
不过，俱利伽罗这孩子的气场有些偏冷色调。总觉得不给他浇浇水让他晒晒阳光……  
他会枯。

不、不是刻意为之，这只是作为一个教师对于学生的关爱，与看人的观察能力。

他清了清嗓子，说“嗯，第一节课主要是宣读一些学生守则。知道大家听厌了，但这是必走的流程。还请稍安勿躁的听我念完。第一条，学生在校需穿着校服……”

俱利是好孩子。虽然听厌了也会挺直腰板努力打起精神配合的。  
不过这次，真的有点走神了。

龙纹...他看了看自己的左臂。  
狮子王夸赞说这条龙很酷，他的内心是非常开心的。唔，虽说也许昨天那些问题学生将自己视为需要寻找团体的同类，就是因为这条龙吧。  
不过他从不打算抹去。  
那盘旋而上的龙对他而言，也算是家人的存在证明。  
...  
嗯。

他没见过爹娘。  
也许见过，那也在记事之前。因为他对此一点记忆也没有。

他问起过父母的事，叔叔只是闷闷的说着“他们不在了。”  
那表情太过严肃，他不敢多问。

只知道那条龙，是应父母要求纹上的。  
啊，当然不是幼时...是他们早就托付好的，某天，叔叔带他去纹的。

这也是叔叔告诉他的。事实上他并没有纹身的记忆。  
要是有，那时候他早就自己挣脱了吧。  
大俱利伽罗很怕疼。  
一疼就会没出息的哭出来的那种。  
何况是这么一大片龙纹……要纹一定会疼到记忆深刻，指不定会怨恨叔叔。

所以他猜测是出生以来就有的。…仅限猜测。

大俱利伽罗叹了口气。

“……第十条，服从寝室规定，不得私自调换床铺位。”烛台切的声音传递而来，搅乱了他的思绪。  
“那么，接下来我宣读学校安排的房间号。等念完大家就可以直接回寝室了。信息在班级群也会上传一份，若没听清可进入查询。”

光忠老师的声音很好听，他怔怔的想。

所以耳朵对于信息的接收，也自然的错过了宿舍安排的消息。

 

大俱利伽罗打开一个个界面终于找到了群文件，他点击查看，而后吃力的眯着眼睛在屏幕上搜寻着自己的名字。  
“大俱利伽罗...。”他小声的念着自己的名字。

309寝室。……欸，狮子王？  
出现了认识的名字，他惊讶的睁大了眼睛。  
…唉是不是也无所谓反正不会混熟嘛。

寝室是四人间，另外两个人的名字，俱利他没有听过。

他站在309门口，(虽然他有钥匙)还是出于礼貌性的以指节叩了叩门。  
他翻找群文件花费了些时间，寝室里面也许有同学先到达了。

随着一声精力充沛的“来啦-”，门就开了。  
狮子王手还扶在门把手上，他看见门外的俱利惊讶的张大了嘴，  
“哇，我和他们俩还在赌第四个人是谁搭过话的人，正要查看群文件的时候你就来了。居然是你！！”  
狮子王很自然的在俱利出口婉拒之前，便拿过他的背包帮他放在了桌上。

“你们两个！！我赌赢了，是我搭过话的！哼哼。”狮子王开心的双手叉腰。

“俺都说了，这不公平。明显你搭过话的人多啊。”  
“附议。”  
接连传来两个声音，大俱利伽罗站在门口，双手极其不自然的不知道置在哪里才好，所以他的手掌在身侧摊开又攥紧。  
有点懵。

狮子王赶忙“哒哒哒”的跑过去把俱利拉了进来，顺手关上了门。  
“抱歉抱歉，打赌赢了开心到忘记给你介绍了。”  
“啊我没关系的……”  
不等俱利再说什么，狮子王就继续的介绍了下去。

“首先，”他指着俱利对围在桌前的两位同伴说，“这是大俱利伽罗，超酷的，看起来好难混熟。”  
别，你们下一个赌会不会是“谁先跟我混熟。”  
大俱利伽罗对于这介绍有些无言以对。

“喔！”“嗯。”另外两个人配合的接连鼓起掌来。…第二个人的反应像是慢了一拍。倒不是反应迟钝，只是在犹豫要不要鼓掌吧。

狮子王也拍了几下掌，他指着坐在靠外的那个同学，向俱利说道“这是陆奥守吉行。”  
那位同学很友善的呲了嘴，露了齿的微笑着。“嗯嗯，是俺哟。”

陆奥守说话带着一种很可爱的土佐腔，惹得俱利也不住上扬了那么一点点点嘴角。

狮子王探出食指向靠窗户的那个同学指去，“这是同田贯正国。也酷酷的！”  
“喂，这样的介绍好奇怪啊。”同田贯正国挠了挠颊侧，“只是个普通的学生罢了，多指教啊。”

“嗯。”大俱利伽罗也礼貌的点了点头。  
其实他此时的内心非常忐忑了...非常忐忑。  
他不擅长与人交流，完全不擅长。

不行，初次见面要给人留下一个好印象才可以。  
快点找话题！你不能输啊大俱利伽罗同学！  
“那个...”  
他鼓起勇气，开了口。  
“你们打的赌，赌注是什么？”

“猫咪饼干和可乐！”陆奥守最先抢答。  
被抢了词的狮子王鼓起了腮帮。

“……什么？”大俱利伽罗没听明白，又再问了一次。  
“输了的人，要去给大家买猫咪饼干和可乐-”陆奥守如此解释道，“唉这次我和同田贯输了...来，石头剪刀布吧。”

“我去买吧。”不等同田贯回答，大俱利伽罗突然地说。

“欸，这样真的好吗，输掉的可是咱们。”陆奥守说这话的时候，发顶的那两撮似兽耳的毛会轻轻颤抖。

“没关系，我也想去买点甜品。”  
这句话是事实，他听说学校食堂的甜品非常好吃。  
大俱利伽罗是甘党。

他的话语有种令人不容置疑的坚决，陆奥守只好点了点头。  
“路上要小心哦-”“注意安全！”“猫咪饼干要买四罐！！”  
“嗯。”  
大俱利伽罗只是轻声回应了单音，他摸了摸口袋确认了钱包，便转身头也不回的挥了挥手。

猫咪饼干要四罐。可乐也买四瓶吧。  
虽然只作出看似随意的回应，他其实有好好的记在了心里。

 

夜幕已然降临，大俱利伽罗走在去往食堂点心铺的路上。晚风吹拂着他感到了些许寒冷，便拢了拢领口。  
嗯嗯，猫咪饼干...可乐...草莓蛋糕。

“哟-”

大俱利伽罗还沉浸于自己的思想之中，他大步往前走去。

“我说，——给我看过来啊！那边那个纹上龙纹就自认很拽的家伙。”  
那个人说到这里的时候，同样的地方似乎有两个人在附和着大声嬉笑。

在说、我吗？  
大俱利伽罗迟疑着，向那里投去了目光。

站在那里的，是最初遇见的……  
那个询问自己是否要加入他的，白发少年。

我哪儿拽了，要说拽难道不是挑染了白发就自认为很拽的你不是更拽吗。大俱利伽罗忍不住在心底吐槽。

然而俱利伽罗没有想到，接下来对方的话语，会让他瞬间消失了玩笑的兴致。

他说：  
“连一点爱都得不到的你，还真是可悲啊。”

-tbc-


End file.
